The Mistletoe
by Eediva
Summary: Castiel finds a strange plant at a diner, he precedes to show it to Sam and Dean
1. Chapter 1

**The Mistletoe**

Castiel looked up at the green plant with white fruit, contemplating the strange branch. He reached up and pulled the plant from the doorframe it was hanging from and walked past the confused humans that entered the diner he was leaving.

With a quick flap of his wings he arrived in the current motel room that the Winchester brothers where spending Christmas.

The brothers were not inside but down at the closet shop buying each other a gift for the festive season. So Castiel hung the plant above the door to the bathroom and then sat down before the TV his head resting stiffly in his hands.

Another half hour passed before the brothers finally returned arguing about one of the items Dean had brought. They were startled to see the angel sitting there, but when once he told them that he wasn't here on business but to simply ask a question both brothers relaxed visibly.

Dean entered the bathroom, Castiel followed standing under the plant, waiting patiently. Dean walked out moments later brow raised.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"What is that plant?" Castiel asked, looking up at the plant. Sam tilted his head from the bed and burst out laughing, baffling Castiel further.

"What the fuck!?" Dean yelped, jumping away from the angel. "Sam!"

"I didn't put it there," Sam snorted.

"I did, it was hanging in the diner, so I put it up here," Castiel shrugged. "What plant is it?"

"It's mistletoe," Sam explained, still laughing.

"Did Sam put you up to this?!" Dean growled, Castiel looked at him confused.

"No, why are you so upset?"

"Cass, that's mistletoe," Sam grinned, "When you stand underneath it with someone you must kiss them."

"Why?"

"Just a tradition," Sam grinned. "Don't leave Dean hanging! Kiss him!"

"Sam!" Dean snapped, pushing the angel away from him, when the angel suddenly puckered up and leaned forward.

"You don't want me to kiss you?" Castiel asked, hurt.

"No! God no!"

"Would you prefer Sam to kiss you?" Castiel asked, naively.

"Cass! Seriously, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Dean snapped, "But first I'm gonna kill Sammy."

"Just because you cannot kiss me?" Castiel murmured. Sam burst out into new laughter only to be tackled to the ground by his brother. Castiel shook his head, before he grabbed his mistletoe. "I think I will find Uriel. I think he'd like this tradition."


	2. Chapter 2

**Uriel and Castiel and the Mistletoe.**

A few minutes after Castiel wrestled with Dean for a kiss, Castiel was by Uriel's side waiting patiently for the angel to stop praying. He found himself hungry earlier and stopped by to get some of the pie Dean was so fond of, when he found the mysterious plant hanging above a door.

After placing it above the bathroom door of the motel room the Winchester where staying, Sam had told the angel of the mistletoe's use.

Of course Dean wasn't to keen to kiss the angel, which, well, in all honestly upset the angel. Didn't Dean love him, the way humans were supposed to love one another like their Father always said?

Well, Castiel smiled, he knew his brother would not deny him a kiss. Uriel looked up at his brother moodily. The elder angel was growing restless in the mortal body he was inside, and short-tempered with all the humans they had to deal with.

Perhaps mistletoe was just what Uriel wanted.

So, Castiel held up the plant above Uriel's head, and puckered up. Uriel looked up at the plant with a raised brow, and stared back down at the angel leaning towards him on his tippy toes.

Castiel blue eyes were shut and his lips pushed together in a ridiculous manner. Uriel tilted his head to the left in confusion when suddenly the two lips collided together and Castiel made a ridiculous "MMMMMMMWAAAAH!" sound.

"Mistletoe Uriel! Its this wonderful trad-"

"Did you just kiss me!?" Uriel roared, startling the smaller angel.

"Yes," Castiel said, timidly. His blue eyes stared up at Uriel frightfully like a puppy. Uriel felt something inside him twinge as Castiel lower lip trembled slightly.

"Oh for the love of… alright, I'm gonna let that slide," Uriel growled, "But if you-"

He was interrupted by the smaller seraph's lips encompassing his own again in a more longer and passionate kiss. Uriel grunted and shrugged, perhaps some human traditions were not too bad…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Yes, I wrote a sequel, wasn't going to but some asked… so there you go, hope ya'll enjoyed, and thanks for the review for the previous chapter.

Peace and Chicken Grease!

Afro


End file.
